The Rockwells
by KuruNeko666
Summary: Vash has been out in the dessert for a few days carrying Knives. He finaly phaints but is helped by three young girls. Who are they and why would they do such a thing? Well, Vahs has just met them, But soon a terribal past will come to be knowen.


The setting is the planet Gun smoke. Two men have just have just fought one another. The two men are brothers, twins too. The younger one is carrying the older one over his shoulders. He had been doing this for about 3 days now. He was starting to get tired and very hungry. As he walked on he collapsed.

About 4 leagues away were three young girls. The girls were triplets. They were about 5'6" and had sandy blond hair with deep blue eyes. They all were wearing similar clothing. White tops with sleeves that went to their elbows and dark blue pants. White tennis shoes and clothe backpacks. They had their hair up, ach with a different colored scrunches. The oldest of the three was Saline. She was the leader of the trio and was strong and caring. She was also a good navigator and a good fighter as well. She had a sky blue scrunchy.

Next was Serine, the middle child. She was the one that was a good cook. She could make something good out of almost nothing. She also looked on the bright side of a bad situation. She was usually quite until she got to know that person. She was wearing a violet scrunchy.

Last was the youngest of the three. Her name was Sharine. She was the doctor of the three girls. She was very open and cared for people, even if they would later hurt her. She was the kind hearted one of the group, though she could be very cold. She was wearing a soft pink scrunchy.

As they walked, they could see something in the distance. Saline pulled out her telescope and looked at the glimmer of light in the distance.

"What is it Saline?" Serine asked coming next to her. Saline shrugged.

"Lets go check it out. Be careful though. We don't what or who it is." Saline said walking forward. Her younger siblings, who were running, passed her. She sighed then started to join them. As they grew closer Saline told them to stop and took her telescope again, since they were closer now. When she looked through it she could make out the shape of what looked like a body. She quickly put her telescope away and started to run again. Leaving her sister behind confused and dumb founded. As she got closer she could now make them out though she was still a distance form them.

When she had finally reached the area, she saw not one, but two bodies! She called Sharine over.

"What is it?' Sharine asked coming over to her sister. She gasped at the site of the 2 men. It looked like they had been badly injured in a fight. It seemed that the one wearing the darker clothing had carried the other.

"Who do you think they are Saline?" Serine asked coming over to them.

"I don't know. They looked badly hurt though. Sharine, Do you think they could be saved?" She said to her younger sister of 2 minutes.

"I'm not sure. I mean I only learned a little bit of medicine and medical care." Sharine said looking at the two men. She came over and gently flipped the man in darker clothing over. She checked his pulse it was good. "I think he only collapsed from exestuation. If he rests and gets plenty to eat, he'll be fine." She said walking over to the other.

"How about him? Will he be okay?" Saline asked.

"I'm not sure." Sharine said. She turned him over and gasped. He had bullet wounds. He was bleeding badly and was breathing heavily. "Quick, Serine, give me the bandages out of your bag!" she franticly said. Her sister gave them to her and asked her if she could help. Sharine nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Serine asked.

"You need to help me get his top off." She said trying to get it off by herself. Sharine came over and helped. They were able to get it off. She then took her backpack off and dug around in it. She then pulled out a pair of medical tweezers. "We need to get the shells out or they could become infected." She said.

"Well, wouldn't that wake him up?" Serine pointed out.

"Well, so be it. I need you to hold down his left shoulder so I can get the bullet out form the upper arm. Got it?" She said looking at Serine. Serine nodded and held his shoulder down. Saline came over and helped too.

"Okay, hold tight." Sharine said. She carefully put the tweezers into the wound. It was pretty deep, but she finally found the bullet. Carefully and quickly, she grabbed it with the tweezers and pulled it out. The man twitched and cried out in pain but didn't wake up. They all looked at him.

"So far, so good." Saline said. They then moved to the right arm, and finally, the legs. Once they had removed the bullets. Sharine took over. She cleaned the wounds out with the very small amount of water they had and bandaged them up.

"He should be good for a while. We'll just have to change the bandages in a few days." Sharine said standing.

"Well. Were do we go with them? I mean, wear do we take them?" Serine said, correcting her self. Saline took out her map and located their position. She found that there was a small town not far from where they were. Ti would take a day at most, if it had just been them. It would now take a day and a half she estimated.

"We should start moving. There's a small town about a day and a half travel northeast form here. We'll be there about the same time now in on the second day." She said putting the map back in her back pocket.

"How are we going to move them?" Sharine asked. Saline sighed.

"We'll have to try and carry them some how." She said looking at the men. Serine and Sharine moaned. Saline but one of the men over her shoulders the best she could and Serine and Sharine got the other. As they walked they were getting a bit tired and it was night out now.

"Can we rest now please? " Serine asked, tired and winy.

"Fine." Saline said. She put the man down she had been carrying. It was getting cold.

"We need to cover them up so they don't catch a cold in their weakened condition." Sharine said pulling out a blanket and covering the man in darker clothing.

The three suns were rising as one of the men began to stir. It was the one in the darker clothing. As he sat up he noticed a blanket on top of him.

"What? Where am I and how did I get this blanket on top of me?" he said in a calm tone. He was usually always calm. As he looked around further he saw the other man, bandaged and resting. That's when he noticed another blanket. It looked like it had 3 bodies under it. The man stood and walked over to the blanket. When he got over to it he saw three girls, and they all looked like the other one did. " Could they have helped me?" He asked a loud, but in a quiet tone. When he said that he noticed the one furthest away form him stir a bit.

"Who's there?" she asked sleepily. She looked over and saw the man. "O, it's you. I'm surprised you're already awake. You were pretty beat up though u didn't have that many injuries. Sharine said that you would be out for at least two more days." She said getting up and stretching.

"Sharine? Who is Sharine?" the man asked. The young girl walked over to the one closest to him and whispered something in her ear. The girl quickly sat up in her bed.

"What is it Saline? Is that true!" The girl asked. Saline shook her head. "Then why did you say that?" Sharine asked lying down again.

"Because, one of your patients is awake." Saline said pointing to the man. Sharine sat up again and looked at the man. "Yea, he woke me up, not intentionally though." Saline said walking over to Serine and poking her in the side with her foot.

"Stooop. Stooooooop. I SAID STOP!" Serine said sitting up and yelling at her older sister of 1 minute.

"Well, excuse me your majesty, but we have a guest." Saline said pointing to the man.

"O." Serine said. She yawned. Sharine extended her hand to the man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sharine Rockwell. This is my sister Saline," She said pointing to a standing Saline. "And she is Serine." Pointing to a sitting Serine, who looked half asleep.

"Well, its nice to meet you all. I'm Vash." Vash said with a small smile.

"Hey Vash, Do know the gut you were carrying?" Sharine asked. Vash nodded, he had a serious look on his face. "Well, who is he?"

"He's my brother, Knives." Vash said. The young girls got a look of shock on there face.


End file.
